Maybe It's Not That Clear (Sequel to Maybe I hate you Maybe I don't)
by EnjoyElationofMusicforForever
Summary: After returning from their tour the band is ready to go back to school for their final senior year. All of them know what's coming in the future but not all are certain of what job to choose. Also their relationships may not be as strong as they thought either especially with their rising popularity. It's time for all of them to test what might be in the future.
1. Return to something new

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie POV  
**

I park my car and turn off the engine in front of Mo's house. I'm picking her up to go back to school supply shopping for Stella. Wen and Olivia said they would join us at Dante's later since he's giving her horse back riding lessons.

We got back from tour a couple days ago and school starts tomorrow. I can't even describe in words or thoughts how unbelievable the experience of touring with my best friends and girlfriend during the summer was. Not to mention that we were touring around Europe, one of the most famous tourist places in the word.

The door opened, Mo sat down and put her seat belt on. I leaned over to give her quick kiss but she quickly avoided it saying, "my dad is watching, you don't want him to come out and talk to you right?" I nodded in understanding. Although her parents liked me better than Scott, there were still some ground rules.

I drove away from her home and made our way to _Walmart_ since we're meeting Stella there. I think Stella had invited Ray and Shania to come along since they needed some school supplies as well. While we were touring Stella had decided to take Shania under her wing and the two had become best friends. A plus was that she also got to help Ray with the band if anything went wrong since the two were a couple.

We walked up to the department store and Stella waved at us. She was sitting on a bench with Ray and Shania. I guess Ray had given them a ride. We walked over and they got up. "Let's start shopping!" Mo said enthusiastically. Stella groaned and was pulled along. Mo started picking stuff off the shelf and comparing prices before chucking them into the cart I was pushing.

Stella got momentarily pulled aside because Ray wanted to discuss something with her. I could tell by her hand movements and facial expressions that it wasn't a pleasant one. Their voices were slowly rising in volume and Stella had her arms crossed while Ray explained something to her. I looked away as she grumbled and walked over to me. I'm glad Mo and I am not having these problems but I do wish my best friend would stop having so many arguments. Ray and her still occasionally fight but she says it's because of their very different views on things.

During their conversation Shania had gotten a phone call saying she had to leave. Something about emergency at home, she usually had them but we didn't question them because Stella said she was handling it.

She stood beside me and huffed. I looked at her face and she seemed really aggravated so I asked, "How's it going with him?" She turned to face me, "what do you think?" She snapped. My eyes momentarily widened but she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Charlie, it's just today was supposed to be our alone time but he invited all of Mudslide Crush to Dante's over and UGH."

I put my hand on her back and felt her calm down a bit. I turned around to see Ray glaring at me so I quickly told Stella to check on Mo. She agreed and I pushed the cart towards the end of the aisle.

Stella screamed in shock when Mo told her that she would need all the stuff that Mo had picked out for her. "No way am I buying all of this Mohini! Was my stuff last year not good enough?" Mo rolled her eyes, "you mean taking my notes and studying off of them for exams. NO." Stella huffed, "don't you want to get into University and have a second option after we graduate? We're not going to be in Lemonade Mouth forever you know!" Mo yelled.

That hit home for Stella, I knew because every time I would come by her house I would feel a bit of a tense atmosphere when her mother asked her about University. Stella had no idea what she wanted to do but Mo of course had a back-up plan ready to go. Stella and her mother had gotten better since the start of Lemonade Mouth but still had their bumps. Stella hadn't discussed universities yet because she was scared of Mo's reaction.

I for one also didn't know what I was doing and had no idea which University I'd be going to. I wish I had Tommy here to help me out.

Ray came up behind us and said, "I'll pay for the school supplies that Stella needs, is that okay?" He asked Mo. Stella looked at her boyfriend and had kept her mouth shut as Mo nodded. None of us were expecting that, although we had grown used to Ray being nice he didn't usually buy stuff for Stella.

Stella had thanked her boyfriend so when Mo and Ray went to pay I decided to talk to Stella. "Do you love him?" I asked. I may not be a love guru but I like looking out for her, out of all of us I'm still the most cautious of Ray. Not for the reason of not trusting him it's just I don't like the way they casually have arguments.

Stella looked at me with her eyes trying to decipher my facial expression. I'm sure I had a calm, innocent expression going on. "I think I do, although we have our ups and downs we've been trying our best. I feel that through it all I can still find myself falling for him." I nodded, I had no idea what that meant, for Mo and I it was simple. "Okay, just be warned take caution when it comes to love."

**Stella POV**

"take caution when it comes to love." Charlie said. I looked up at him weirdly, it was weird for him to be giving me love advice especially since he was the one who took forever to date Mo. I did though take his advice and kept it in my brain. Although I didn't know exactly what that meant I'm sure I'd learn it sooner or later. Right now I have to worry about making sure that Mohini hadn't chosen any pink school supplies for me.

**Time Skip**

Now at Dante's I was sitting across from Ray with our hands intertwined on the table. Charlie and Mo were right beside us ordering us some pizza. The rest of Mudslide Crush had come in and Ray jumped up to do their handshake. They sat down and I got a text from Shania saying, "**Not going to make it, have to baby sit." **I know that Shania has a couple jobs but haven't questioned it yet.

The bell rang signaling someone coming in. Olivia and Wen made their way over to our table after Mo waved at them. I smiled at Olivia slightly windblown hair from horseback riding. They sat down and soon enough we were stuffing our faces with pizza.

After taking a slice of pizza I decided to tease Olivia about her 'lesson'. "So, Olivia how was your horseback riding lesson?" She blushed a bit and Charlie joined along, "yeah, learn anything new?" He elbowed Wen and Wen bit into his pizza to avoid answering the question.

Olivia answered, "I learned how to get on the horse and how to put the saddle on the horse. How about you Ms. Yamada, are you ready for school tomorrow?" I smiled at her, "I actually am, because Ray bought all the supplies I need." Olivia looked at Ray as he was talking to Seth.

She mouthed really? To Mo who was beside me and I got up from the table heading to the bathroom. The girls quickly followed as they noticed my quick change in mood. I turned on the tap and a girl was on each of my sides. "We didn't mean to hurt you Stella, it's just Ray has never bought you anything before." Olivia said.

I was overacted I knew this but still I couldn't help but be annoyed at my friends for always thinking that Ray didn't cherish me enough. Just because he didn't buy presents for me or argue at least once a week doesn't mean our relationship isn't strong. I mean before we got into this relationship we already argued so why should it be any different?

I washed my hands and took a deep breath. "Stella?" Mo said. I turned to face them, "sorry I'm being temperamental, and it's just that time of month." They nodded in understanding and said, "c'mon let's get back, our pizza's getting cold." I smiled at them, "yeah, I'll be there in a moment." The door banged closed and took another deep breath. I didn't lie it was that time of month, maybe that's why Ray and I fought more than usual.

* * *

**Hey, so finally I updated this new story. I'm trying to get better at updating but warning I may not be the best. Are you wondering how Stella and Ray got to this point? Keep reading to find out! :)**


	2. Flipped turn

**Chapter 2**

**Mo POV**

One Direction's Steal My Girl blasted as my alarm on my phone and I groggily turned it off. Although Stella thinks I'm a morning person, getting out of bed has to happen before I even think about being cheery. I open my closet and choose a simple tank with a blazer and jeans. I brush my teeth and put on blush, mascara, concealer and lip-gloss.

After a quick bite of breakfast I stand outside waiting for Charlie. He should be here by now. I look at my watch to see he's ten minutes late, he better have a good reason or he's getting an earful. It's the first day of school, what is he doing?

He shows up and I quickly get in to see Stella smiling at me from the back seat. "Ok what's up? Step on it, we're going to be late." Charlie smiled at me sweetly, "Stella text me last night saying that she needed a ride and I couldn't refuse her because she said she would buy me lunch." I rolled my eyes; guys will do anything for food.

I turned around to face Stella, "and I'm guessing you slept late and slept in?" Stella smiled cheekily, "hey Mohini you're my best friend for a reason." I threw a hair brush at her, "you've got a little kink in your hair miss bed head." She stuck her tongue out and Charlie chuckled.

When we arrived we were not just late but late on our first day. I quickly got out of the car and ran to the front office as quick as I could in my wedges. I asked the front office for our schedules and the two of them caught up to me in the halls. "Hey slow pokes" I teased them.

I handed them their schedules and made my way to my first period class, biology. Charlie and Stella both had English so I waved before making my way through the hallway where the science labs are located. I sat down quickly trying not to draw attention to myself.

Luckily I made it on time for biology but missed homeroom. I sat down in the third row and quickly took out my notebook. Our teacher Ms. Pharmen was basically talking about the course outline which was boring. As much as I am a keener I couldn't help look at the clock. I'm a big fan of getting up and actually doing labs not taking notes.

The bell finally rang and I sprang out of my seat excited to get out of this class. I looked at my schedule and found that had a spare. Thank god, I think that Stella and Wen also have a spare this period. I walked through the school and found my locker so I could drop my stuff off.

I closed my locker to see Charlie smiling at me. "How was first period?" He asked and I said, "fine, don't you have class next?" Charlie was interrupted as an announcement was made, "will Charlie Delgado, Mohini Banjaree, Olivia White, Wen Gifford, Stella Yamada and Scott Pickett make their way to the front office please? You are excused from class." I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged, "Stella couldn't have done something already right?"

We made our way to the front office, "I was with her in first period and she was doodling on her sketchbook in English so no." I huffed, "hey, don't worry. There's no way we can get in trouble already." Charlie says and puts his arm around me. I thought about it and it made sense so I just hoped it was true. I just wanted my spare.

We walked into the office to see Ms. Reznik standing with a stern look on her face and Principal Brennigan looking out the window. We sit down in the five chairs placed and soon enough Olivia, Wen, Scott and Stella show up. I look at Stella as she sits beside Charlie and she mouths, 'I didn't do anything, I promise.'

I nod and exhale, relaxing slightly. Principal Brennigan puts his hands on the table and looks straight at all of us which startles all of us. "As you may know you're band's careers has been on the rise and therefore" Ms. Reznik interrupted him with a big smile, "you guys have been invited on Ellen! And Sony wants to have a practice recording session with you guys in LA!"

My jaw is definitely hanging open right now and I'm pretty sure everyone was doing the same. Stella slowly got out of her seat and then she was jumping around the office screaming, "yes!" Then Olivia and I were up and jumping along with her.

The guys were shocked out of their revere by our screaming and Scott was plugging in his ears. Ms. Reznik hushed us and said, "I'm not done, you're leaving right now to be interviewed on Ellen so hurry up. Let's go." Charlie look confused so I took his hand and we all walked down the hallways of MESA high in mass excitement.

**Time Skip**

After our hectic plane ride because of our excitement we entered the studio and were told to head to hair &amp; makeup. Since they only had a make-up artist and her trainee Olivia and I went first because Stella would break any annoying make-up brushes that came near her face.

The guys went to wardrobe and Stella sat beside us trying to keep her food down. Charlie and her had ate all the food on the plane because they skipped breakfast. We had some turbulence and by the time we landed they weren't feeling so well.

For once someone was paler than Olivia. Actually thinking about it, I checked Olivia's face which was strangely not pale. Although she was quiet and she usually does that when she's nervous. "Olivia are you okay? Any nerves?" She looked straight at me and shrugged nonchalantly, "no, of course not. I'm fine."

I sighed, "Wen will come soon, okay?" She nodded and swallowed as I see Stella on her phone texting somebody. I looked over on her phone and she put her phone away, "I'm texting Ray that we're missing the rest the day, he was supposed to drive me home today." I nod in understanding and decide to not question her about why she hid her phone until later.

After struggling to get Stella ready we sat down on the white couch waiting for the interview to start. Ellen soon came in shook our hands and smiled, "it's great to meet you guys so relax and just have fun. I swear I won't make you uncomfortable."

It was Me, Charlie, Stella, Scott, Wen and Olivia sitting in order on the couch. I was the nearest to Ellen so I smiled and thanked her for having us on her show. The director started counting down and Ellen smiled at the camera, "Morning everyone, I'm Ellen Degeneres and I'm here with the talented band Lemonade Mouth."

We waved towards the crowd who was still clapping and whooping. "So, you guys are from Arizona am I right?" We nodded and she continued, "so, let's talk about how you guys came to be."

We were all smiling as she continued, "so none of you guys new each other and you met randomly right?" Stella nudged Charlie and said, "We met in detention." The crowd laughed along and Ellen smiled, "we have a group of rebels here" she teased. I spoke up, "actually we all met in detention except for Scott, he joined later because he was originally part of our arch nemesis's band."

Ellen raised her eyebrows, "so how did he come to join your band?" Scott looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat and answered the question, "well I was originally part of Mudslide Crush and when my band mate had started bullying Lemonade Mouth I wasn't okay with it. Then during Rising Star, a talent competition I helped them on stage when they had gone through a rough patch and after that I just joined along of course."

I covered my mouth with my hand while smirking. He recovered quick, alright yes I'm a little bitter towards Scott but I only tease him once in a while. I guess it's because he's been flirting with Shania (Stella's friend and Mudslide Crush's new lead singer) for some time now. I guess its good right? I mean I moved on so shouldn't he?

"Was it easy getting along with your band mates all of the sudden?" She asked Scott, "and did all of you guys get along with him just as easily?" Oh gosh I hope none of them mention Scott and I's old relationship I'm sure mama is watching this and I don't need an earful from baba as well.

Olivia said, "after he helped us on stage for Rising Star we kind of realized that he didn't really intend to bully us but he was a bystander which wasn't cool. I guess we forgave him though because he's a part of our band and our group of friends." Whew she didn't say anything about Scott's and I relationship.

Scott spoke again, "these guys were really welcoming though. I'm really glad to be friends with my band mates. I mean sometimes it feels like my real family rather than just my friends" he looked straight at me. I gulped and looked away, "alright now, your fans have been itching to ask you some questions. We'll come back with them after the break."

Some people filled up our cups with water so I took my cup and start sipping it to calm myself down. That was a close shot; Charlie took my hand and intertwined them together. I smiled at him and our band mates were animatedly talking to each other.

"And we're back with Lemonade Mouth the rebellious band. So before we left I had some fan questions that we're itching to know the answers too. I'm going to give you some paddles with the words Yes or No written on it. You guys will answer and I don't know any of these questions by the way."

She gave each of us a paddle and we started to poke each other with them. The crowd laughed as Scott hit Stella in the face with the paddle and she tried to hit him back. Ellen picked up some cue cards and started to read, "other than music do you guys have any other talents?"

All of us put our yes paddles except for Olivia and Charlie. Ellen raised her eyebrow, "really? No special talent?" Charlie shakes his head and Olivia shrugs, "what about the rest of you." I said, "I have a really good fashion taste." Charlie chuckled, "she definitely does."

Stella went next, "I used to take dance lessons." Olivia smiled, "she's an amazing dancer." Scott said he played soccer and then the next question was asked, "are you guys single?" We all raised our signs no except Scott. Ellen grinned, "looks like the band is not only popular in music" she teased.

Olivia blushed as Wen took her hand. The crowd cheered and Ellen proceeded, "so who are you guys all dating other than Wen and Olivia of course." Charlie spoke, "Mo and I are in a relationship, Wen and Olivia are together of course." Stella then piped up, "and I'm in a relationship with Ray who's in Mudslide Crush." Ellen looked confused, "weren't you arch rivals with that band?" Stella coughed uncomfortably, "yeah but after we realized how we really felt about each other we started to date."

"Oh! This one is interesting do you have a celebrity crush and who?" All of us immediately lifted up our paddles as yes and the crowd laughed. It started with me and I said, "Liam Hemsworth." The girls in the crowd cheered and Charlie said, "Ariana Grande." I thought about it she's really beautiful I don't hold anything against her.

Stella said, "all of the boys in 5 Seconds of Summer." My mouth dropped, Stella likes a boy band? A photo of 5 seconds of summer showed up the screen and Ellen smirked when Stella blushed.

Olivia said Alex Pettyfyer, Wen said Selena Gomez and Scott said Lucy Hale. The crowd had stopped whooping after about 3 minutes or so and Ellen then asked, "so, Charlie, Stella, Wen and Scott chose artists. If you had the chance would you work with them?" Wen and Scott put their paddles up as a yes and Charlie looked deep in thought whereas Stella kept her mouth shut.

"I think I would but she has a very different style than from what I write, I think" Charlie said. Good save, otherwise I'd be questioning him later. Olivia nudged Stella and she spoke, "I would love to write with them they seem like great people and I think we have the same music taste." Ellen mhmm and said, "and what style would that be Stella?"

Stella smiled, she loved talking about music, "I love The Killers, Nirvana, Greenday and basically Alternative Rock." The guys in the audience whooped and Ellen laughed, "what about hard core rock like songs with screaming it." Ellen was keeping a straight face and I had no idea what she was planning.

Stella replied, "yeah, I AHHH!" We all screamed and some of us jumped out of our seat. I literally jumped off the couch and landed on my butt on the ground. The audience was dying of laughter, behind us there was this guy dressed like Mcjagger and he screamed at us. Ellen was dying of laughter her face was literally turning red and I tried to glare at her.

She helped me back into my seat and then Olivia who became slightly paler said, "can we perform our new song now?" Ellen nodded and the crowd kept on clapping for us as the stage set up and they went to commercials.

We stood on stage and the background music started. Wen had a little piano solo and then Charlie gave us a starting beat that we needed to join along. Scott was playing lead, Stella on acoustic and Mo was on bass. I'm singing with Mo and Stella giving me back up.

_Lalalala_

_Lalalala_

I leaned on Stella as we swayed while she was strumming the chords.

_When your sad_

_When your feeling low_

_When your hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

I took over with a smile shining on my face.

_Think of me, there I'll be_

_Anytime you need a friend_

We all sang together

_When you're down_

_And your luck runs out_

_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt_

Olivia walked to Wen and she held out her hand to him.

_It's okay, turn my way_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_when you feel you're falling_

_I'll lift you_

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_lalalalala_

I walked towards Olivia who was skipping towards me. We always did random things during our performance.

_All our lives, __anywhere we are_

_Just reach out, Ill never be too far_

_Come what may, there I'll stay_

We echoed her and harmonized.

_Anytime you need a friend_

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_when you feel you're falling_

_I'll lift you_

_When your heart breaks_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend_

Olivia went higher and changed key and we were playing just as hard.

_oh uh oh_

_Come what may, there I'll stay_

Olivia the high note and the crowd was loving our performance.

_Now until the very end_

_Anytime, anytime you need a friend_

_lalalala_

_Anytime you need a friend_

We ended sitting in front of the drum set and we were hugging.


	3. Abrupt start

**One of my quickest updates I think... kind of a filler but still important. Alright enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stella POV**

I'm sitting down in the dressing room reading the text over and over in my head. I hear a knock and quickly snap my phone shut before someone comes in. I wipe my eyes quickly and see Charlie come in. I'm so glad it's not Mo or Olivia I'm not ready to tell them what just happened.

"Hey, come on we're heading to Sony studios to do our test recording session." I fake a smile and get up, "yeah, let's go."

I walk down the hall in silence as thoughts fill my head. First of all I can't believe he had the nerve to… I can't even think about it. Charlie is humming to himself a happy song that I can't configure. Once we reach the van he slides into the seat beside Mo and gives her a hug.

I look away and take my ipod out. Staring at the window I see the sunny L.A view as Greenday's _Wake Me Up When Semptember Ends_ pours through my earphones. I feel like crying right in the van but I tell myself I at least have to find a bathroom first.

Shortly after we arrive at the studio and I quickly get out of the van. I might've trampled Olivia a bit as she says OW but I need to be alone. Ms. Reznik is already out of the car and one of the people working at the company tells us to follow her. "I really need to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

The lady named Jenny says down the hall to the left. I quickly rush by and slam the stall door behind me just as I start crying. My make-up from the show starts running down but I don't care. I then start to sob quietly, I may be extremely depressed but I won't let anyone hear me. I go on for at least three more minutes before I hear the bathroom door open.

I bite my lip shutting my sobs up and I quickly grab some tissues out of my pocket. I wipe my face and wait for the person to leave. Opening the stall door slowly I check for anyone. All clear, I quickly check my reflection and see my face is like a retarded princess. I quickly wipe everything away with water and use concealer for my eyes. Yes I have make-up but only concealer.

I walk out just as Olivia is about to enter, "hey, I was about to check on you." I smiled at her, "sorry it's that time of month again and I was a bit hormonal. OH AND I'M SORRY FOR TRAMPLING YOU EARLIER!"

She chuckles, "don't even worry about it, now let's go record!" She was excited which made me slightly excited. We piled onto the elevator and Jenny pressed the 7th floor button. We got off and were soon escorted to one of the studios at the end of the hallway.

We entered the studio and my mouth dropped for the second time today. In the studio recording a new song was the people I thought I would never get to meet in my life.

They took off their headphones and waved at us. Beside me I could see Mo and Olivia waving frantically. I was just standing still as I thought this was a prank.

The producers and song writers introduced themselves and then the guys in the booth came out. I wanted to go down on my knees and say they were my idols because I loved their music. "You're 5 seconds of summer!"

Mo said and the guys in our band were really confused for a second. They smiled and my heart literally melted at that moment.

Ashton giggled and said, "that's right, and you guys are… Lemonade Mouth right? One Direction told us you guys were going to be doing a testing recording session." Just then the door opened and the One Direction guys piled in.

I was going to have a fangirl heart attack, if that was a thing. Mo and Olivia held onto each other as they were going to fall over. Even though this was our second time meeting them I was still in disbelief that they were in our presence.

"Alright, now hurry up and get out. Lemonade Mouth has to record!" Harry said in a semi serious tone. He made a shooing motion with his hands and was smiling at the guys of 5sos. They slowly piled out groaning things like 'you're so bossy Harry' or 'yeesh mr. sassy'

They got out and I was literally staring at them. Suddenly Charlie said, "oh you guys are the Australian band, Luke, Calum, Ashton and Michael right?" I felt so embarrassed that he said that but before Ashton left he said, "yeah! Here think fast" he threw his drumsticks at Charlie and Charlie caught em.

Charlie said, "don't you need these?" and Ashton replied with, "nah you can keep em dude." They walked away and my jaw dropped. They were seriously attractive, is someone trying to prank us? Is it Ellen part 2?

My attention snapped back as Louis said, "so as you guys know we helped 5 seconds of summer by letting them open for us and they were soon signed by the same recording company."

Scott interrupted by saying, "so you guys want to help us out by letting us try to get a record deal with your company I'm guessing." I wanted to shut Scott up for interrupting the wonderful One Direction but since I couldn't I sent him a glare.

"Actually, after we saw your concert during the summer we got very busy. It wasn't until the 5sos guys showed us one of your songs on Youtube did we remember how great you guys were. After that they said they wanted to sign a band on their conjoined record label Hey or Hi records and it was you guys" Niall said.

Oh my gosh I was about to scream with giddiness but they stopped me by saying, "but they are conjoined so they have to get approved by the big guys which is Sony. These guys sitting right here are the best producers we've ever worked with" Liam gestured to the people sitting on the chairs.

I finally thought I caught on until Harry surprised me with his explanation, "since we kind of founded 5sos Sony wanted us to see if you guys are worthy if being signed. Of course 5sos has to like you too but they already liked pretty much all of your Youtube videos so you don't need to worry."

"HEY! WE'RE TOUGH CRITICS TOO!" I heard Calum yell from the outside too. He gave a cheeky grin and thumbs up before Liam said, "yes you are, now stop interrupting us" him away. They all pouted at the window and the guys rolled their eyes before they left.

One of the producers sitting near to us said, "alright, let's get this started." I nervously laughed, sure no big pressure there right? Just performing in front of One Direction and the best producers of Sony right?

**Slight Time Skip**

Once we were settled in with earphones on and we had instruments in our hands we were ready to go. The producer who spoke to us earlier whose name is John said, "alright, ready to go?"

I nodded and took a deep breathe. I stood next to Scott with him on my left and Mo on my right. Wen was on piano and Charlie was on drums behind us. In front of all us was Olivia who was obviously very nervous. She hadn't said a word since we came into the studio. We saw One Direction through the glass and they all seemed to give us encouraging smiles.

It was nice because we barely knew them, it just shows that they are still really nice people. Even though we just found about recording today we felt like this depended on whether we could go on to the next level of our music careers. It's because IT DID and I knew as one of the leaders of the band I had to calm us down without showing my nerves.

"Give us one second John" I yelled and he nodded. I motioned for everyone to get in a huddle and they did, "alright, we all know that this could be a big break through for us even though we're doing well right now. This could take us to a new level but we need to perform genuinely like it's just us cause that's what our fans like about us. If they don't like it then they don't like Lemonade Mouth. Alright?" They nodded and I smiled, we put our hands in the middle and we said, "Lemonade Mouth!"

They all looked slightly less nervous as Wen started his intro for Determinate. By the time we heard Olivia sing her first lines we were all focused and ready to play like professionals.

* * *

**OHHHH UPDATE! Want to know what Stella is breaking down over? Then continue reading! Also I want you try to guess! Leave it right there in reviews! I hope you like how the sequels going so far. Do you think they're ready for the next level? We'll see so KEEP READING**

**EnjoyElationofMusicforforever hopes you enjoyed!**


	4. An emotional start to school

**I'm a terrible updater I know please don't be mad! Just Enjoy! And it's summer so I have no courses nor homework. I'll be updating more frequent! Writer's honor!**

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Determinate! I sang loud and clear into the mike finishing with a hair flip. We finished recording and I smiled. The producers didn't show any expression but the guys of One Direction were smiling.

I felt people surround me and I was being tackled by hugs from everyone in the band. "You were amazing Olivia! Nice job!" Stella said and I looked around at their smiling faces. I love being with my best friends so much that I can't even imagine the possibility of us going to different universities next year. I hope we'll always be together.

The door of the studio opened and Liam ushered us to come out. "You guys were amazing but we need to discuss this with 5 seconds of summer and then Sony. We'll call you guys when we've reached a decision." Harry said and I couldn't help but smile at his cute face.

We walked out of the studio and felt really relieved. Honestly, if they didn't sign us it would be their loss. We pushed the door open and Michael smiled and waved at us. The rest of the guys were posing as if they weren't ease dropping.

I chuckled at their cuteness and awkwardness at the same time. My eyes were torn away as Wen took my hand to pull me away. Mo and Stella were chatting with the guys of 5 Seconds of Summer until Ms. Reznik came out of the studio and told them to get a move on it.

Both of them groaned but reluctantly said their goodbye's to the guys. I could tell the guys were holding their chuckles. We opened the doors to the beautiful LA sunset and I just took in the beautiful view.

Mo had Charlie dragging her along behind us until they stopped to admire the view as well. Stella was pouting but she was still enjoying the beautiful sunset and even though Scott had his sunglasses on his smile didn't deny the joy he had seeing the sunset.

"So where are we rushing to Ms. Reznik?" Stella said and Ms. Reznik said in an obvious tone, "well unless you want to miss another day of school we should be heading back now. I also promised your parents that you'd be back for school tomorrow." We all groaned, this was LA we wanted to explore.

As if she read my mind, "don't worry we'll be back soon. From what I heard from your recording session, a record will be in the making" Ms. Reznik said. That was encouraging come from her, she's heard from countless bands in our high school so that must mean we have something different.

We all started to trudge slowly into the car until she said, "if you guys behave we can get ice cream after dinner!" Stella eyes lit up and she ran into car calling shot gun. Wen groaned but we got in regardless.

We drove around for a bit and stopped at a restaurant to eat. We just ate and enjoyed ourselves not even thinking about the possibility of being signed to one of the biggest record companies in America. It was nice for once to not think of our future as individuals or as a band.

We left a while later and as Ms. Reznik promised we got ice cream. We entered and I shivered as I wasn't wearing a jacket over my dress. Wen took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders and I smiled at him. When I looked over Mo and Charlie they were already trying samples of ice cream and Scott was texting someone.

I looked over to see Stella with a nostalgic expression on her face and I asked, "what's wrong Stella?" She looked at me and forced a smile on her face, "nothing, I'm going to the bathroom." Before I reached out to her the cashier asked us if we were ready to order which Wen gladly did for us.

Minutes later we were sitting and enjoying ice cream together. Stella had come out of the washroom but hadn't ordered ice cream. I gave her a confused look but she just said that she was too full. I didn't fully believe her but didn't want to cause a scene so I didn't do anything.

Charlie though being her best friend gave her his chocolate ice cream and shared with Mo. Mo complained and called him an ice cream stealer but we all just laughed. At least Stella wasn't looking as nostalgic anymore. She was too busy licking her ice cream contently.

We left and once we were on the airplane everyone was knocked out. Scott and Stella had fallen asleep beside each other. Charlie and Mo were listening to music but asleep and Wen and I were writing a new song. The experiences from today created this inspiration to write a new song about us possibly getting signed. We were so excited because we were so close to something that we couldn't yet touch to put it simply.

I was acting pretty nonchalant about this situation as usually I'm overthinking everything. As for Mo I'm surprised she wasn't making a plan for what would happen if we got or didn't get a record deal. Right now Wen had out his laptop as his keyboard and we were sharing ear buds to hear his progress. I was writing down lyrics according to what he had so far.

There was an announcement that we were landing soon so we put our stuff away and relaxed. It's hard to believe I thought this was going to be another typical senior year of high school. Wen took my hand and the plane slowly declined in altitude.

**Next Day (Olivia POV Still)**

Saying we were all tired was an understatement. I stayed up with the band after we got back completing the song we started on the plane. If I say so myself it sounded pretty great and I couldn't wait to perform it whenever we get the chance.

I needed coffee which was unusual for me as I prefer English Tea. I sat down in homeroom with my head resting in my hands. Wen had a dentist appointment and Mo was probably running late because of Charlie. She was probably going to kill him today for making her late again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and received a cup of Orange Pekoe tea from Shania. I took it gratefully and as if she read my mind she said, "Stella texted me that you guys were all exhausted so I made a stop by to Starbucks to get you guys drinks." She smiled and I saw that she had a hot chocolate in her left hand. "Hey do you know where Stella is though? I got her hot chocolate" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I have no idea, I didn't get any texts from her about missing homeroom." I checked my phone to see if she did but it was the same as before. She sat down beside me and said, "well she better come or this hot chocolate will be gone." I chuckled, I hadn't exactly formulated my opinion on Shania, she seemed like a genuine performer and hard working person but she kind of flirted with Wen, Scott and Ray when we were helping Mudslide Crush with their performance aspect.

So my opinion wasn't exactly clear but the fact she got me tea made her a lot better in my eyes. Then Ray came in with his arms draped around Jules and Patty. I looked at Shania but she looked as clueless as me. "We should go look for her" she says but I tell her, "we should wait until homerooms over we don't want to raise any suspicion on whatever's going on. We all have a spare anyways so it should be fine."

She nodded her head and I could tell she was eager to find Stella. In a way, I could see her caring attitude towards Stella even though she flirted with my boyfriend. Especially since Stella and her have more in common compared to Mo and I. We listened to announcements halfheartedly and as soon as the bell rang we were out of our seats searching around the school.

We checked the bathrooms, the cafeteria, the music room and even the gym which was kind of a stretch. We were about to give up until Mo bumped into us. "Hey, Mo have you seen Stella?" She shook her head, "have you seen Charlie?" That's weird we didn't see him in homeroom. "Maybe he's practicing drums in the music auditorium?" I guessed and Mo snapped her fingers, "yeah he usually does when we have a spare let's go."

**Stella POV **

I woke up with my head feeling groggy, probably because all of the crying I did last night. I peeled my eyes open to see that they were quite puffy since I fell asleep crying. I groaned and started to get ready, I think I'll walk to school so I won't have to face anyone questioning me so early in the morning.

I took out my emergency make-up kit to make sure no one would question me. Now I know what you're thinking, the only reason I wear make-up is when I'm forced for concerts, talk shows and finally for emergencies to cover up when I've been crying. I just don't feel that everyone needs to know about baggage.

I quickly peeked around my house to see if anyone was home and as I assumed empty. I grabbed a banana, sunglasses, my backpack, guitar and headed out the door. My phone started to ring and I picked it up, "hello, yeah Charlie? No it's okay I got a ride, don't worry about it. I'll see you at school alright? Okay see you later."

He hung up and I started to hum the new song I was writing. Guilty is charged I vent my feelings in songs just like Olivia. I made it to school on time but didn't feel like going to homeroom. Since my first period is a spare I traveled to the music hall that Mel sponsored.

I set my backpack down in one of the front seats and clambered onto the stage with a notepad, pencil and my guitar. I took of my sunglasses and marveled at the grand place before me. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I was able to do this with four other strangers that I came to meet in detention.

I placed my guitar in my hand and started strumming. I then sing quietly for me to hear only. I stopped because I heard footsteps but then decided to grab the electric guitar standing nearby. I took it, plugged into the amp and then setup the microphone for me to see how the lyrics and melody flowed together.

I strummed the chords and started to sing hushed into the microphone.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever head_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget, about me?_

I remembered all of the memories we had on tour. The times we sang together for fun and randomly. The time we tried to teach Wen and Charlie how to dance but they failed terribly. It's like he had chosen to forget the moments we had together that were special to my heart.

_Did you regret?_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget?_

I heard the door of the auditorium hall open and my voice hitched. It even reminded me of when Ray came in to help with my self-confidence issues. We even wrote a song together that I hadn't shared with anyone.

_We were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

I felt so lonely as the tears started to form in my eyes. I heard a drum beat, bells, keyboard and another electric guitar behind me. I looked to see Mo, Olivia, Shania and Charlie accompanying me. I guess I didn't see them since my eyes were blurred with tears.

_So now I guess, this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget (don't forget)_

Olivia and Mo were behind me and they sang back up while they played. They came and gave me a hug but I still felt quite sad. I'm glad that they're here for me though.

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall _

_In more love than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

Shania came up to me and gave me a huge hug and encouraging thumbs up.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

As if they read my mind I started to put all my emotions into the song and had a big guitar moment. I started to rock back and forth and just play as hard as I could. Then I belted out

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it, at all_

From nowhere Mo miraculously had her violin and was playing it as I sang the last few lines of the song. Tears had formed and they were threatening to spill out but I tried to hold it in.

_And at last _

_All the pictures have been burned_

_All the past, it's just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

Shania played a few notes with me singing along.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us._

I whispered into the mike and broke down into tears on the stage.

_Don't forget_

I crouched down and I couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop. I hated this feeling of being completely fooled. I thought that we were on the same page of our relationship but apparently not. Especially since he's so keen on forgetting about us since he's moved onto Jules.

I felt pairs of arms wrap around me trying to console me but nothing was working. I still felt hopeless, like this pain wasn't away any time soon. I didn't really care at the moment how loud I was, nor if anyone saw me like this and I just want it ebb away.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap underneath my legs and back. I was being carried away but from whom I had no idea. I grabbed onto this persons shirt and started crying into it even more. I was seated down onto the counter of the bathroom and when I looked up I was surprised to see Charlie.

He started hushing me and he grabbed some napkins to wipe some of my tears away. He still looked worried even though my tears slowly were stopping. He gripped the counter so hard that his knuckles turned white and I knew he was angry with Ray. I spoke with a raspy voice, "Charlie, you know this is the second time you've been in the girls' bathroom."

I nervously chuckled and he slowly let go of the counter top, "yeah, I do but are you okay?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair and I sighed. I knew that question would come, "I don't know at the moment because I'm really hurt but you know Mo had gotten through her break-up so I'm just glad I have you guys being supportive." Mo, Olivia and Shania had come in the bathroom looking frantic. "Thank God she's okay" Mo said with her make-up kit in hand.

Olivia had some spare clothes for me to change into and Shania had cup of hot chocolate for me. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said gratefully. I felt slightly lighter after singing that song but the pain was still there. The girls ushered Charlie out and he left stealthily until he walked into the wall trying not to get caught being in the girls bathroom.

Olivia handed me a spare t-shirt and jeans to get changed into. I went into the stall and asked, "Mo?" She replied, "yes, Stella?" I asked nervously, "you got through this break-up with our help right?" She handed me the hot chocolate Shania brought which was now cold, "it took a lot of time to myself, the bands help, lots of music and of course tons of ice cream tubs but I did."

I walked out of the stall and she gave me an unexpected hug. "You're right about the ice cream though" I giggled and she tickled my sides. Olivia got the make-up out and was already applying it to my face. Shania said she had to get to class but she told me to check my e-mail that would help me get through this. I nodded unsure but she was already gone.

I know I've been doubting my only two real best friends that I've ever had that are girls these past days but right now they're really here for me. This is important because I almost thought that they wanted to spend more time with each other compared to me.

Olivia and Mo had now completed putting my outward appearance together. I admit they knew exactly what I wanted to wear. "So the most important question is, are you okay to get through the day because if you need to go home I highly suggest you do to so. This is Doctor Banjaree's prescription: ice cream and chick flicks" Mo said.

I chuckled I was craving ice cream anyways but I wasn't sure if I should go home. "I don't know guys, I mean missing class just because of some dumb guy doesn't seem right to me." They shrugged, "it's all about what you feel is right Stella" Olivia said. They picked up their bags and I followed them. "Alright, we'll go to class but if you feel overwhelmed or not well you're going home. Your best friends order, alright?"

I nodded at Mo's orders and we headed to class. I had French so Olivia and said Mo bye as they went to Spanish. I guess I would be seeing Shania in French regardless of the fact that she left first. I grabbed my books from my locker and quickly jogged to class hoping that Mademoiselle Marie wouldn't mind if I was a minute late. I know it's weird for me to be concerned about school but French is one of the classes I've been good at since I was younger. I just chose to tell no one about my good marks that's all.

I came into class as quietly as I could and luckily Mademoiselle Marie was apparently getting something from the printers Shania said. I sat down and wiped my brow as Mademoiselle Marie came in. We started class and I concentrated so I wouldn't have my thoughts being intruded by Ray.

**Time Skip**

I ended up getting through the day but my mind was exhausted from thinking about school and Ray. I immediately left and made my way home. Once I got home I decided to follow the advice of my fellow friends, chick flicks and ice cream. My parents were on a trip with my brothers for young scientist fair thing so I was home alone.

I dropped my stuff off in my room, kicked off my shoes and went to the kitchen to see what ice cream we had. After searching and settling into my couch I decided to watch the _1D This Is Us _DVD because I needed to see some attractive dudes who won't dump me because I don't know them. I can fangirl over their hotness without any consequences. Yes I saw them two times but that doesn't mean I know them and therefore it's not creepy.

The doorbell rang and I got up to get it but not before I paused and turned off the television so no one could see what I was watching. I opened the door to get the best news I've heard my entire life.

* * *

**What do you think the news is? I bet you can guess! Review and guess! Tell me whether it sucks or not. Enjoy until next time! (promise to update sooner)**


	5. Back with a schlump

**Sort of short chap, not filler but kind of important as an explanation is made. I hope you enjoy it though boing. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Wen POV**

Olivia and I were walking hand in hand back to her house. I was going to drop her off before heading back to my place. We were about to leave school when Ms. Reznik came out of her office and called us in. We walked in and she told us to take a seat because she needed to find the others.

We sat holding hands and soon enough Mo, Scott and Charlie walked in with their backpacks. They sat beside us and Ms. Reznik came in closing the door. "Don't look nervous, you're not in trouble but does anyone know where Stella is?" Ms. Reznik asked and we all shook out heads.

"Actually I think I saw her leave school already" Charlie said. Mo looked at him weirdly but their attention was brought back to Ms. Reznik as she continued to talk, "well that's fine we'll deliver the news later."

She sat down in her chair and took a breath before a wide grin appeared on her face. "You guys have been selected as special guests to mentor on Rising Star. Each one of you guys will be assigned to multiple bands to give advice to and finally there'll be a surprise! Celebrity guests as judges."

I looked to the girls beside me and they were smiling widely. "So that's why you wanted all of us here" I said. Ms. Reznik nodded, "the contest will be after school and this time MTV will be filming the entire show. It will be on a bigger scale this time promoting the bands."

Wow, I thought, I was envious of the bands entering this contest. We never got the same opportunity but then again we might be getting signed soon enough. "This is so cool" Charlie said and I agreed. "Let's head over to Dante's and then go to Stella's to tell her." Scott said and we all nodded in agreement.

A chorus of we'll see you later Ms. Reznik was said and we left. She said she would give us our schedule for the contest tomorrow. We got into Scott's car and drove over picking up pizza along the way. When we got to Stella's place buzzing from excitement.

Mo knocked on her door and the door opened to a tired looking girl. "We brought pizza and good news" she said with a nervous smile. She shuffled to let us in and we cautiously walked in.

We all knew what happened, Mo and Olivia explained to us and Scott had talked to Ray. "Hey guys, what's up?" We sat down on the couch in her living room and Mo grinned, "we're going to be judges and mentors for Rising Star! MTV is filming it!" Stella shot up from her seat, "no way! That's so cool!" "And there's going to be celebrity guests ahhhh!" Mo said jumping up.

After calming down from the good news we enjoyed pizza in the comfort of watching some random music videos on MTV. It was getting late when I checked the time and decided I had to go back since we had school tomorrow. I asked Olivia whether she was leaving now so I could walk her back but she declined saying she'd leave a little later.

I gave her a peck and made my way home. I couldn't help but wonder how'd I react if Olivia and I had broken up, I'm pretty sure I'd be crushed. I would stay home every day not bothering to put an effort for at least awhile. I wish I could've consoled Stella but I think that us being there as a distraction from her thoughts was enough for her.

I got back into my house and saw Sydney lounging on the couch with her laptop. "Hey, how was school" I looked at her before hanging my coat, "ehh it was okay, you know same old stuff." She nodded and said, "Georgie is upstairs doing homework and your dad is in his office." I nodded and said that I'd be upstairs and doing some homework.

**Mo POV **

After Wen left, Scott had gone too and shortly after and Charlie kissed me on the cheek before I confronted him. I had found it weird that he knew where Stella was when we were in Ms. Reznik's office because I asked him if he knew where she was earlier that day but he had seemed oblivious.

"Hey, you know when I asked you about whether you knew where Stella was you just gave me a shrug. Why didn't you tell me you saw her leave?" He sighed clearly not wanting to explain but quickly said, "she looked really tired so I thought she didn't want to be bothered. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it won't happen again alright?" He took a step outside and gave me a wave before I huffed and told him this wasn't over.

We decided on sleeping over since the rest of Stella's family wasn't at home and she'd probably feel lonely. Stella had this far off look in her eyes when I came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. I snapped in front of her face but she didn't respond so I yelled right in her ear.

She responded by almost slapping my face but I dodged, unlike Charlie I have faster reactions. She had explained the reasoning before, it was because her brothers had always tried to scare her before so she would always just smack them away to shut them up.

They stopped doing it as they learned with age that Stella's slaps were quite painful. Olivia came back from the bathroom changed into Stella's spare sweats and I went to change quickly. When I came back Stella and Olivia were talking but I decided to eavesdrop a bit not wanting to intrude. If there's anyone you want to confess your feelings to, it's Olivia.

"He and I... I guess, I just don't want to believe it Olivia. Ugh please don't make me say it." Olivia hugged her and said, "you don't have to say it Stella as long as you know better now."

So then I came into the room and plopped beside Stella, "so what did exactly happen?" I asked and she paused to explain, "first of all I could hear the bathroom door open and close so I knew you were listening." I huffed but she patted me on the head.

Then she continued, "On the first day of school back when we left to go for Ellen I sent him a text message right? So he wouldn't have to drive me home." We nodded following along, "later though after we got off the flight I got a text message saying that he broke up with me."

We gasped but she waved us off saying, "but he added on to call him as soon as I got the text so I did in the change room before the show. He explained how he thought the relationship wasn't working out because of how he hadn't felt confident in himself when he was around me. He felt that our relationship had turned into proving each other wrong. It wasn't my fault he said it's just that I was too intelligent for him and that he wasn't good enough for me."

I looked at Olivia behind Stella and she had the same expression just plain disappointment in Ray. We knew that their relationship wasn't going to work out but we were giving hints to Stella to end it. It wasn't just us, Charlie and Wen weren't oblivious to the situation as well. Even Scott could tell but wasn't going to tell his best friend to end it either.

"I feel so confused, the person who used to console me is now the one who makes me cry" she said and I rubbed her back while Olivia gave her a hug. Tears started rolling down Stella's face and I quickly gave her a tissue box to wipe her tears.

I trotted my way slowly to the refrigerator and got the ice cream out. I took a spoon out of the cupboard and handed it to her once back in the living room. She opened the ice cream tub and dug in to the cookie dough delight. It seemed that she didn't want to talk anymore so Olivia got up chose a random movie and watched until we fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Ray is douche? Angry at him? Please express it in reviews! Also you excited for the new and improved Rising Star! I sure am! Who do you think the celebrity guest is? Huh?! Guess and I have a special gift for who guesses it right first! I hope you like it and sorry if I'm bad at updaters!**

**-Enjoyelationofmusicforforever**


	6. Seems heartbreak doesn't heal easy

**New Chapter with some stuff that will lead up to some intriguing chapters! So enjoy and I know I'm sucky but if you're still reading this you're absolutely amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Mo POV Next Morning **

A loud ringing filled the room to the opening of my eyes slowly. The three of us had fell asleep together sitting on the floor. I look around to find the source of the sound and pick up my ringing phone on the table.

"Hello? Yeah hey Charlie, no it's okay I'll go to school by myself huh? Ms. Reznik wants to meet us at lunch, okay. Cool I'll see you during second period spare. Yeah see ya soon bye."

I hear a groan beside me and see Olivia rubbing her eyes and stretching. I put down my phone and see that we need to get a move on if we're going to be on time to school. I shake Stella awake and she was grumpy to say the least.

A wave of colorful phrases flowed from her mouth as we quickly brushed our teeth, got our make-up on and borrowed some clothes from Stella's closet. We would return her clothes after we got to school because we luckily have a spare change of clothes of school.

The pace we had running to school was faster than we had in all our years of gym class. We made the bell and separated to get to our classes. I made it gasping for air and sat down next to Charlie with class starting as usual.

About five minutes into class I received a note on the table from the table beside me "why were u out of breath?" It said and I sighed, "stayed at Stella's" I handed the note back with the message on the back. He tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a thumbs up of understanding.

I nodded back and put the rest of my attention on class. After the intriguing lecture about rational functions I made my way out of class. A hand had caught my wrist and pulled me around.

Charlie smiles at me while intertwining his hand with mine as we continue to walk down the hall together. I break of from him telling him I need to go to my locker and change. He quickly nods and gives me a peck on the cheek.

I take out my spare outfit for those just in case moments from my locker and head to the bathroom. After changing and putting on make-up I open the door of the bathroom almost bumping into someone. I look up to see Scott smiling at me.

"Hey, I was looking for you this morning but didn't see you." Scott said. I looked at him with my eyes saying, 'really?' and he responded with "I know, just talk to me later okay? I'm late for second period. Can we talk afterschool, out by the benches in front of the school?" He was walking away quickly not giving me a chance to respond which was typical of him.

I nodded and waved at him as he quickly sped away. I chuckled at his weird attitude and started to make my way to the cafeteria where I promised to meet Charlie. I made it there and turned the corner to see Charlie talking to Stella and Lucas.

I walked towards him and smiled at him as he put his arm around my shoulder. Stella smiled at him and said, "but as I was saying guitar is way cooler than drums." Charlie chuckled and asked Lucas (new drummer of Mudslide Crush) "hey Lucas, which instrument is the rhythm of the entire song?"

Lucas smiles and Charlie continues, "and which instrument is loud and proud AND has the best seat in the room because it can hear every instrument around it." Stella waved him off and said, "yeah, yeah I'm not going to argue with this as your sweet girlfriend here probably has something IMPORTANT to say as the guitar is obviously better *cough cough*" she mumbled quickly.

"Oh no, I just wanted to see how's everything is going." I said and turned to check if Stella was doing alright. She wouldn't make eye contact with me so I was forced to leave her alone. Stella said she was going to head to the bathroom so I let her so I could spend some time with Charlie.

Lucas went to find his brother and Charlie said he would find them both later. I sat down on a table and patted beside me for him to sit down. He looked slightly nervous but sat down nevertheless. "Charlie, you don't have to be nervous. I just want to know why you lied to me about knowing where Stella was yesterday. I'm her best friend I only want what's best for her."

He put his hands on his head trying to come up with an excuse. I sighed, "Charlie, look at me, you aren't in trouble but you how I feel that honesty is one of the most important parts of a relationship." He looked up at me with his warm eyes and nodded.

We sat there for a while in silence while I waited for him to explain. When he finally spoke it was in a pretty timid voice, "look Mo I didn't want to lie to you but it was also for my best friend. When I saw Stella after-school the other day she just looked exhausted and I could tell she didn't want to talk to anyone." He paused not daring to look into my eyes again.

I waited for him to continue as he took a deep breath. "I know that you care for her too it's just if I had told you, you probably would've gone to find her. She just wanted to be alone so I let her be, is that so bad?"

I was surprised to find Charlie's reason was caring for his best friend. I would've never guessed that the reason he lied to me was because he wanted to protect Stella. I took Charlie's hand in mine, "look here Charlie." His head snapped up to mine again, "I'm glad you told me the truth and I fully understand why you didn't tell me. Next time though tell me and explain to me if you don't want me to see her. Alright? I'm sure I'll understand."

He nods and leans in for a kiss. When our lips touch I don't feel that joy that I feel when we used to kiss. I pull back and smile at him before interlacing our fingers together. Now that Charlie mentions it where was Stella? She said she was going to the bathroom but never came back.

As if Charlie was reading my thoughts she said, "let her be, she needs some time to herself. Just like you did for Scott." I nodded and just as we were going to head to our lockers for our textbooks Ms. Reznik popped out at us. She was smiling as she waved us over into our office.

She handed each of us paper and said, "that's all, review these schedules and if you have any problems or questions just stop by." So I'm guessing we don't have to see her at lunch anymore. With that we were quickly pushed out into the hallways of high school and hearing the bell reminded us of the great classes awaiting us.

**Time Skip**

At the end of the day I felt relieved that the weekend had now officially begun. Now that I've endured the classes I have the great privilege of completing homework as my father would say, "I came to this country and made great sacrifices for you." Sometimes I wish I didn't have him breathing down my back but luckily I have great friends and music as my escape.

Speaking of which I pulled the schedule Ms. Reznik had given us out of my backpack and started to scan it at my locker. It basically had a timeline with which band we were supposed to be helping for certain duration of time at a certain time. It then followed up where we should be when they were performing and what to do after the performance.

At the bottom it had said who was partnered with whom. As usual I was partnered with Charlie, Olivia with Wen and Stella with Scott. A person came behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek I looked up from the schedule and Charlie had sneaked it out of my hands.

"Looks like you'll be spending your weekend with me Ms. Banjaree, I'll catch up with you later I have to be home for my dad's big business meeting" Charlie whispered into my ear whilst giving me a hug behind me. I waved to him as he made his way out.

A few minutes later I had my books in my backpack and was about to head out but my heartbroken friend had just made it to her locker. I quickly turned to her and gave her a smile as she opened her door angrily. "Woah there missy, what's wrong?" I asked with worry.

"Mr. Bessarion was totally on my econ paper. He marked it as if I was a dumb fifth grader. So I had to stay after class and hear him lecture me and threaten to call my parents. As if I need more heat from my mom about grades and university. He just doesn't understand so why doesn't he shut his pie hole." She said angrily whilst slamming her locker shut.

"Woah, calm down Stella, he didn't actually call your parents did he?" She shook her head no as I struggled to catch up to her. She huffed and turned sharply walking home. "Hey, here don't be so angry okay? It's the weekend and you got the schedule from Ms. Reznik right?" She nodded and I continued, "see we've got Rising Star this weekend don't be so angry, okay? We'll get Scott to talk to him he's Mr. Bessarion's favorites anyways."

At those words I was suddenly reminded that I promised to talk to Scott afterschool. Stella had stopped and scanned my face. She nodded her head and even though I didn't want to leave her I didn't want to text Scott to tell him I couldn't make it. I told her I needed to grab something from the library so I would see her at Rising Star. She quickly accepted seemingly less angry.

I pretty much jogged my way in wedges to the benches out front of the school. Scott seemed to be sitting with his legs shaking nervously. I stood in front of him and he looked up to me with an apparent smile on his face.

He told me to sit down and I did but I really wanted to get back home to relax after Stella's outburst. Also sooner I start my homework the sooner I get it done. I may seem very hard-working but that's mostly because I know that once I finish I have spare time to enjoy playing music or another artistic talent that I don't share with anyone.

Scott started to talk, "sorry, if you have something important to do but I need to ask you something." I nodded, he seemed nervous which was unusual for him. "How are you and Charlie?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at his question and responded, "if this is about Charlie and I, you could've talked to me during the day. Also you see us every day, doesn't that answer your question?" He nodded slightly embarrassed which was weird, Scott doesn't get embarrassed so easily.

"Okay? What's really up? You're never this nervous. Scott we're friends you can tell me anything." He sighed and it feels like I have to drag things out of people today.

"Alright, lately Mo I've been…" He was interrupted by my phone and I told him I needed to take this as it was my dad. "Hello, yes I'll be home soon. You want me to pick up something? Okay, I love you baba, see you soon." I hung up and told Scott I had to go.

He nodded before mumbling to himself, I didn't catch it so I asked him what he said. He told me it was nothing and told me to go. I was too tired to pull anything out of anyone today so I just nodded and left.

* * *

**I know I'm a terrible updater so what do you think. It wasn't really a filler as some important parts will lead to other things. So what do you feel about this chapter? If you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to happen next go ahead review or message me!**


End file.
